


Bridge

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: PWP.





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> Many thanks go to T'Pat and Wildcat, my dear beta readers. They did a great job as always. Remaining errors are all mine. I credit T'Pat to give me the idea although I changed the title. I confess that this _is_ a PWP, but hey, I _do_ give you a reason why they're alone <prance> :-)

"It's so quiet."

Kirk's eyes wandered around the empty bridge. The lights were dimmed down to energy-preservation-mode, the big viewscreen was blank, the normally humming and beeping engines, the chirping, blinking lights - all dark and silent.

The captain stood right in front of the doors of the turbo-lift, looking over the deserted place before him that normally was humming with life.

He made a face. "It's not supposed to be that way, is it?"

The tall Vulcan at his side turned a bit to look at his captain, trying to determine his mood.

"We are in drydock. All personnel are on leave already and apart from the technicians performing the scheduled repairs nobody is on board. The bridge is not yet due for overhaul, so it is natural that nobody would be here. Of course," he paused a moment studying the shadowed figure next to him, "you know that as well as I do."

Kirk glanced at him, then shuddered dramatically.

"It's spooky!"

Spock's eyebrow shot up.

"Spooky, Captain? I would have supposed that you as a trained Starfleet officer would not suffer such illogical moods."

Kirk gave him a lopsided grin. "I may be a Starfleet officer, but I'm also quite human. And humans don't like spooky places - it's in their genes." He shuddered again and moved a step closer to his first officer, so that their shoulders were touching slightly.

Spock had the disconcerting thought that the captain might be teasing him mercilessly. On the other hand-who could ever understand humans and their most illogical feelings?

"Maybe we should leave then," he suggested.

His captain made another slight move, so that he now stood face to face with his first officer, their noses only inches apart. He raised his head just a little, so that his mouth was arranged perfectly for being kissed. Spock swallowed.

"Maybe we should do something to divert me," Kirk offered in a low voice.

"Captain... we are on the bridge." Spock's voice sounded a bit rough.

"Yes, we are." Kirk whispered. He raised his right hand to place it lightly on the Vulcan's shoulder.

Spock felt the touch cool through the fabric of his shirt, tingling along his arm. He swallowed heavily. "Dr McCoy will be already waiting for us on the Starbase."

"'S that so?" Kirk whispered.

The hand wandered upwards, a featherlight touch only, the fingertips finally settling along his nape, little cool spots on hot skin. Spock shivered.

"'Bar hopping' was the term he used for his favourite activity and though I do not intend to ingest alcoholic beverages I..."

Jim Kirk leaned forward and his lips touched Spock's. They were soft, cool and moist, resting lightly on the hot, dry Vulcan ones. Spock's mind refused to give him the rest of his speech, refused to properly function and give him anymore arguments to get to a more private location.

Kirk drew back enough only to give his lips the freedom to move. "I always wanted to ravish you on the bridge," he breathed against his Vulcan's lips.

"Jim..."

"Ah - it's 'Jim' now - good."

Kirk licked once over the Vulcan's lips and the hot body tensed and shuddered.

His right hand still lightly caressing the short hairs at Spock's nape, Kirk now pressed his body full length against the Vulcan's. His left hand sneaked around to squeeze the firm butt, causing Spock to jump a little.

Spock tried one more time to bring the captain's senses back.

"Jim - please..."

Hazel eyes sparkled with mischief and undeniable arousal.

"Yes, Spock, everything you want," Kirk breathed in one elegantly pointed ear.

The Vulcan bowed his head and buried his face against the human's neck.

Kirk couldn't determine if Spock was still fighting for his composure, but if the laboured breathing was any indication...

He licked along the side of that ear, now so deliciously in reach, lightly sucked the tip, then dipped his tongue into it causing the Vulcan to catch his breath.

Kirk felt an answering twitch in his groin. He pressed his hips against Spock's, rubbing himself against the hard body in front of him.

Spock drew back. He stared at his captain, eyes now dilated with arousal, face flushed and lips parted and no longer teasing him.

"I want _you_." Spock whispered huskily, answering Kirk's earlier statement. Kirk swallowed, suddenly dreading his own daring.

"Spock..."

Spock went down on his knees. His hands holding Kirk's hips firmly, he pressed his face in the hollow between the hipbone and the erect cock, trapped beneath constricting uniform trousers. Kirk moaned and gripped the dark head.

Spock inhaled deeply, then moved back a little and opened the fly with his teeth. With a quick movement of his hands he eased the trousers off of Kirk's hips.

Then Spock's hands were again on the human's hips, steadying him, while he licked the soft-steel flesh in front of him. Kirk's hands tangled in the black hair, holding on for dear life.

The Vulcan's hot tongue swirled around the head of the human's cock and dipped lightly into the tiny slit. Kirk jerked violently and hissed: "Spock... _please_..."

And then Spock's mouth was on him, sucking, taking him in all the way down, pulling, hot, tight, swallowing around his cock and Kirk threw his head back and came with a deep, guttural moan.

The Vulcan swallowed all and licked the last drops from the softening shaft. Kirk trembled and sat down, allowing Spock to hold him tight until the trembling subsided.

Then he smiled at him. "You never fail to amaze me my friend. I'm the one trying to seduce you into letting go and now look at me. How do you do that?"

Spock cocked his head. "It is you, Jim." His voice was low and velvet, caressing the human in his arms.

Kirk contemplated that for a moment. "It's _us_ Spock," he said then, quiet, but determined, "as long as we're together, we can do _everything_ , even..."

"...sex on the bridge." Spock finished gravely.

Kirk laughed and ruffled his hair.

"C'mon then, let's go 'ingest alcoholic beverages' with McCoy."

The Vulcan stood and held out a hand to Kirk to pull him to his feet.

"Yes," he said, taking a deep breath, "after this encounter I might actually do that - this one time."

Kirk chuckled. "The cause is sufficient."

Spock inclined his head. "Indeed."

He smoothed his hair, while Kirk arranged his clothes.

Together they left the bridge, leaving it empty, dark and silent, as it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Sex on the bridge


End file.
